Wayside: The Movie
Wayside ''(also known as ''Wayside School) is a 2005 Canadian animated comedy television film created by Louis Sachar, developed by John Derevlany and produced by Nelvana. The film follows Todd, a transfer student, who attends Wayside, a 30-story-tall grammar school that has a reputation for the ridiculous. After a mix up with the contractor, the school was built sideways with the room were stacked on top of each other instead of side-to-side, resulting in an Escher-esque design revolved around a fantasy environment and kid logic. Synopsis The movie starts with Todd transferring to Wayside school and enters Mrs. Jewls's class. After failing to adjust to Mrs. Jewls's style of teaching, he gets his name written on the discipline list and receives a check mark next to it. Todd is then warned that another disruption would cause his name to get circled and as punishment he would get sent home early on the kindergarten bus. While Todd tries to maintain good behavior, he interrupts the class once it appears that the walls of the class are closing in during Mr. Kidswatter's, the principal, announcement on the PA. Mrs. Jewls then sends Todd home early. He meets Wetnose. The next day, when Todd arrives at school, he meets Miss Mush, Wayside's lunch lady. After avoiding her corrosive Mushroom Surprise, Todd rushes to class but misses the classroom election. Due to a tie, there was going to be a re-vote the next day. Once Mr. Kidswatter comes on the PA, the walls again begin to close in on the classroom. Todd cries out in warning, but Mrs. Jewls sees this as a disruption and sends Todd home early again. He meets Wetnose again. The next day everyone attempts to run for classroom president, including Mr. Kidswatter and Miss Mush. The out of control election results in a game of dodge ball to decide who would be president. The game ends with Dana becoming president. Todd is then sent home again after the walls of the room begin to close in on the classroom. He instead sneaks back into school once he finds out that Mrs. Jewls's class is actually a trash compactor. With help from Louis, Todd attempts to rescue the class during a long winded announcement over the PA. Todd uses Miss Mush's corrosive Mushroom Surprise to melt through Mrs. Jewls's locked door and rescues the class. Todd is then given a new desk as he is welcomed to the class which he throws out the window. Characters * Todd (first appearance) * Incidental 003 (first appearance) * Incidental 006 (first appearance) * Elizabeth (first appearance) * Yodana (first appearance) * Maurecia (first appearance) * Fluffy (first appearance) * Myron (first appearance) * Louis (first appearance) * Mr. Kidswatter (first appearance) * Mrs. Jewls (first appearance) * Miss Mush (first appearance) * Sammy (first appearance) * Bebe (first appearance) * Joe (first appearance) * Leslie (first appearance) * John (first appearance) * Shari (first appearance) * Jenny (first appearance) * Rondi (first appearance) * Stephen (first appearance) * Eric Bacon (first appearance) * Eric Fry (first appearance) * Eric Ovens (first appearance) * Cows (first appearance) * English Teacher (first appearance) * Roger (first appearance) * Kindergarten Teacher (first appearance) * Kindergarteners (first appearance) * Unnamed Students (first appearance) Trivia * Although it is called simply "Wayside"'' on screen, when released on DVD in 2007, it was renamed to "Wayside: The Movie" ''on the box and DVD menu * Todd is voiced by Michael Cera in this episode while he is voiced by Mark Rendall in the series * Mrs Jewls is voiced by Kathy Najimy in this episode while she is voiced by Kathleen Laskey in the series * The character designs and animations look slightly different than in the series ** Most notably, Maurecia's hair is a different color and Louis has 'WS' written on his hat *** Maurecia's name is also pronounced slightly differently Category:Media Category:Article stubs